Despedida - El día en que nos separamos
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Basado en el doujinshi "Tsubasa" de la misma pareja ( www. facebook. com/ media/ set/?set a.202378793285918.1073742047.168886939968437&type 1). La muerte es algo inevitable cuando estás en la Legión de Reconocimiento... excepto si eres Erwin Smith, y aún menos si el ser amado te ayuda a escapar de esas tinieblas...


No hiciste nada físicamente, pero si no hubiese sido por todo aquello que realizaste en aquel instante en que mi vida pendía de un hilo deshilachado, estoy seguro que te habría seguido sin dudarlo ni por un momento… Idiota. Es lo único que puedo pensar de ti en este momento, que eres un idiota.

Ni una palabra gastaste, sólo tus acciones fueron suficientes para hacerme saber de tu inevitable partida fuera de este mundo, y la permanencia en este de mi existencia. Aunque no haya sido a costa de tu propia vida, ¿por qué te esmeraste tanto en salvar a un monstruo, aquel que es repudiado por la humanidad ignorante que habita dentro de los muros, ignorantes a la realidad que un día destrozará su pacífico andar para engullirlos completamente?

Pero a pesar de que eres un idiota… también eres de las personas más sabias que la vida me permitió conocer en este mundo donde es inaceptable ser ignorante si se quiere cambiar el mundo. Es por ello, que creo tuviste tus razones para no dejarme seguir a tu lado, valiente camarada. Pese a que había dado por sentado que ambos seguiríamos juntos en esto hasta morir, ya fuese de viejos o en combate, devorados por nuestros nada indulgentes enemigos; no puedo hacer más que resignarme, aferrándome a tu última decisión en esta vida.

¿O quedaría más apropiado decir "tu primera decisión del más allá"?

Realmente esperaba no tener que separarme de ti tan abruptamente… ¿cuántos años han pasado desde que comenzamos esta extraña vida en que sobrevivir un día más realmente se volvió motivo de celebración? Siendo sinceros, he perdido la cuenta… creí que sólo tú no desaparecerías, y por eso te di por sentado. Quizá suene desalmado, pero no me importa: La muerte de Hanji o Levi me habrían descorazonado menos.

Sin embargo… No me voy a echar atrás. Seguiré viviendo, como un monstruo dispuesto a realizar los sacrificios necesarios en orden de un bien mayor: La supervivencia de la humanidad. El brazo que ya he perdido no es pago suficiente a los males que he cometido, y estoy seguro que el día en que finalmente arda en el infierno después de seguir el camino que ya has recorrido, tampoco terminarán de ser compensados. Pero ya me preocuparé de castigos divinos en su momento, ahora las prioridades son otra cosa…

Como me hubiese gustado celebrarte un funeral digno para ti, oh, valiente soldado y fiel camarada. Sin embargo, en este mundo este tipo de celebraciones sólo existen para los cuerpos de aquellos que perecieron de causas naturales… Para ti, la hoguera comunitaria es lo que está reservada.

Puede que no me sea posible colocarte una lápida que lleve tu nombre y un breve epitafio capaz de resumir la historia de tu vida con palabras clichés y aburridas dentro de algún panteón, pero juro a Dios –si es que este existe en algún lugar- que jamás te olvidaré. Dentro de mi alma condenada siempre vivirán los recuerdos –gratos o no- de los momentos que juntos creamos, luchando contra el destino que parecía preestablecido; hasta la última sonrisa cargada de dolor, tristeza y arrepentimiento que me dirigiste antes de desvanecerte en silencio, sin que nadie más lo supiera en aquel momento. Aún siento tu tacto en el brazo que ya no tengo, como si tú y él siguieran ahí. Junto a mí.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no habré sido el primero en enterarse de tu ida? Incluso Levi tuvo que enterarse mucho después, hasta vueltos de la expedición. Pero tristemente, no pude enterarme del momento exacto en que pereciste, ni las circunstancias en que lo hiciste. Incluso así… gracias, por hacerme volver. Por hacerme abrir los ojos en ese momento, por sólo llevarte de mí un brazo que ya no es necesario.

Podré arreglármelas en este mundo sin ti, estoy seguro. Pero… tengo que admitirlo, no es lo mismo desde que no estás. La soledad a la que le había vuelto la espalda ahora me alcanza a una velocidad increíble, y no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más podré esquivarla. No tengo la fuerza ni la agilidad que poseíamos en nuestros días, ¿no es acaso esa la razón de casi haber sido devorado por un titán en batalla, sin ser capaz de defender a los nuevos reclutas que desde un principio ya habían llegado preparados para morir?

Me estoy volviendo viejo, amigo mío. No lo había notado, pero las arrugas que surcan mi rostro se vuelven cada día más profundas. Es probable que cargar con todo el peso de las acciones que la Legión de Reconocimiento lleva a cabo agote mis fuerzas más rápido de lo previsto. Pero la guerra por la liberación de la raza humana aún no termina; me atrevo a decir que recién comienza verdaderamente.

Oh, mi leal compañero. Como esperaba poder firmar mi jubilación junto a ti, pero no estoy seguro de si siquiera alcanzaré a obtener a la edad suficiente para solicitar la mía, y dudo bastante que seas capaz de evitar mi caída por segunda vez.

La siguiente vez que nos veamos, será definitivo, estoy seguro.

Sin embargo, y aunque realmente anhelo tu presencia a mi lado, me temo que nuestra reunión deberá posponerse.

Hasta que la última gota de mi sangre haya sido derramada en pro del futuro y todos mis miembros hayan sido arrancados, seguiré luchando incansablemente por el mañana que juntos fabricamos en nuestros sueños. Cuando eso ocurra, cerraré mis ojos y no dejaré escapar ningún grito de dolor, porque el martirio será el esperado.

Será el pago a mis pecados y a las vidas que he sacrificado. No será suficiente, pero deseo que en el infierno –si este existe- tengan el castigo perfecto, aquel que me atormente por cada alma que pisotee sin piedad, con el pretexto de traer "esperanza". Pero también deseo, que antes de condenar a mi espíritu por la eternidad me permitan verte una vez más, y mostrarte que tu acción de aquel fatídico día no fue en vano.

No creo que esta guerra acabe pronto, pero si espero que la vida que gastaré luchándola sea suficiente para inclinar la balanza, aun así sea poco, en favor de la humanidad.

Mi valiente camarada… una última cosa más. A pesar de todo lo que ya he decretado, aún me siento inseguro -¿quién, tú? Dirás, pero si… incluso yo… no, porque soy yo también me siento inseguro como cualquier otro hombre común y corriente- desde que no te tengo. No sólo tus habilidades me eran indispensables en el campo de batalla, lo eran también tus cualidades.

Y es que tú… siempre me ayudabas a alejar todo el dolor.

Muero por verte, ser amado. Literalmente.


End file.
